Juan
by 4fireking
Summary: A boy was mutated into a rat. Everyone wants to bring harm to a mutated rat, so it's up to the four turtles to help him train so he can then return to his past and stop his mutation into a rat.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

 **After some time of trying to polish my writing skills, I decided to write this Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

A boy was hiding in the shadows of an alley while the silhouette of his claws that used to be human hands touched a dumpster. It seemed the only thing he could get used to was being a monster feared while four turtles jumped over buildings being heroes to the city.

At night, this city was a lustrous place. Surprisingly, no human wandered outside. The only humans that came out at night were the homeless because their home was outside real homes. To help keep up hope the boy would hold his newly acquired animal tail, so pink and long. He had itches on his white fur like he had ticks biting him.

All his hiding would soon change into running. Two men in black suits with red eyes and short black hair marched in the boy's direction. The two of them took one look at the boy. They knew what he was and how he should be dealt with.

"Mutant!"

One pulled out a strange gun before the other one pulled out his gun. They fired blue bullets from their guns at the boy. He ducked and covered getting on the ground and putting his hands-on top of his head. They missed because he was a smart coward.

"Eliminate mutant." They both said in scary high frequency.

They aimed, but before they could fire a nun chuck was smashed into the face of the robot. That first strike was just a distraction. A creature in the shadows got down and tripped the distracted robot with a long stick. And at last it was finished by two sai's being stabbed into the robot's chest.

The robot held some sympathy for the robot destroyed by three different mutants. It raised his gun to fire, but a long blade slashed through its back cutting the robot in half.

The boy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw someone actually came to save him, a boy mutated into a giant white rat who smelled of garbage and lives like an urchin in the sewer.

The biggest surprise was who saved him from the robots, four green turtles carrying four ninja weapons. Most people would be scared to discover these kinds of things but the boy was glad. He only wished he could hug them to express his gratitude.

"Hey dude," the turtle with the orange mask said. "Why don't you come with us to our home. Master Splinter would be happy to see you."

"He's not staying with us for long," the turtle with the red mask said. "Once he learns how to survive on his own he can crawl back to this city and fight Tiger Claw for all I care."

"What if he is just a little kid who touched the mutagen and is now too scared to go home and talk to his parents," the turtle with the purple mask said.

"It would be better if he learned to trust us by us introducing ourselves," the turtle with the blue mask said. "I'm Leonardo."

"Raphael," the turtle with the red mask said.

"Donatello," the turtle with the purple mask said.

The turtle with the orange mask made a triangle symbol over his head. He seemed to be the most whimsical out of the avuncular mutant turtles. "Michelangelo, but call me Mickey for short."

"My name is Alvin. Alvin Robinson. I don't know if I am asking too much but do any of you happen to have a hot meal?"

OOO

Alvin was so happy they gave him pizza at their hideout. He didn't care their hideout was beneath the subway tunnels where the ceiling shook because the ground above it was trying to support a ten-thousand-ton train. The pizza he had had pepperoni, mushrooms that may have once been leftovers of a mushroom risotto that didn't matter to him, green peppers, and ham in the pizza.

Some say you can have pizza everyday because they can have any ingredients in them. Alvin wasn't that interested in eating the same food all the time. After eating three pieces of the delicious pizza, he couldn't help him, he met their sensei of the martial arts and ninjutsu.

His name was Splinter and he was a bipedal rat like Alvin. He heard their teacher was also human like Alvin only he was also a father and a husband before his mutation unlike Alvin who was a football player in high school before becoming a rat.

"Tasty food." The rat said to Alvin. "If there's one thing a person who gives you tasty food relishes it is a nice compliment such as "thank you" or "you've outdid yourself". Have you come to thank my sons for saving your life or is the only thing you want to be thankful for is whoever can change you back into a human?"

"Under your tutelage those four green turtles have become great warriors," Alvin said pushing the pizza to Splinter. Splinter as he could see wasn't in the mood for pizza. "Listen, I don't want to trouble you anymore than I already have but do you have a cure for this mutation?"

"Many have looked for a cure of the mutation they have been stuck with, but no one has found a cure for it. There is one way to cure your mutation though. In the journeys my sons have been through we have discovered a time window that has taken us back through many different times. If you really want to return you can use it to warn yourself of the place you were mutated and return to this time a human."

Alvin had only one answer he could think of when an offer like that came. "No."

"No you say? How come?"

"If there's one thing mankind should never do, and this is learning from my crazy eighth grade teacher, is that people shouldn't upset the order of the world trying to change their time. It was my mistake that I became this way. Instead of trying to fix the past could you make me a member of your time like your sons?"

Splinter stroked his beard looking at Alvin's pleading face. The wise master inside him saw some potential but he would mostly be an embarrassment to him before being a great pupil.

"You will bow to your sensei after every training I put you through. If you can manage to respect your teacher than I will respect your wish to train here."


End file.
